Toaru Majutsu no Index Wiki
The Toaru Majutsu no Index Wiki URL: [[w:c:toarumajutsunoindex]] is the unofficial wiki site for the Toaru Majutsu no Index light novel series by Kazuma Kamachi, its spinoff manga series Toaru Kagaku no Railgun, and all related media. It was created on September 19, 2009 by GalaxyTM and Zekblue and is now handled by herald_of_meridian and four other admins. Background About Toaru Majutsu no Index Toaru Majutsu no Index (とある魔術の禁書目録（インデックス） Toaru Majutsu no Indekkusu), which is translated to A Certain Magical Index of Prohibited Books and shortened to A Certain Magical Index, is a Japanese light novel series written by Kazuma Kamachi and illustrated by Kiyotaka Haimura; the series is published by ASCII Media Works under their Dengeki Bunko imprint since April 2004. The light novel series has been adapted into an anime series, which was animated by J.C. Staff and aired between October 2008 through March 2009, followed by a second season which aired in Japan from October 8, 2010 to April 1, 2011. The series has been also adapted into an ongoing manga series, which began serialization in Monthly Shōnen Gangan in June 2007. Toaru Kagaku no Railgun (とある科学の超電磁砲（レールガン) Toaru Kagaku no Choudenjihou, lit., A Certain Scientific Railgun), is a manga series that serves as a side story to the Toaru Majutsu no Index light novels, written by Kazuma Kamachi, who also wrote the original light novels, and illustrated by Motoi Fuyukawa. It started a monthly serialization in Dengeki Daioh in May 2007. The manga series has been adapted into a 24-episode anime series by J.C. Staff, who also adapted Index, released from October 2009 to March 2010 in Japan, and an original video animation was released on October 2010. A second season of the anime series, entitled Toaru Kagaku no Railgun S, is confirmed to be released for About the Wiki This wiki is a project to bring the world of Toaru Majutsu no Index from Japan to the rest of the world, offering fellow Wikia users the privilege of viewing and contributing information from the various media of the Index franchise. Like most of the common wikis in the Web, this wiki is powered by MediaWiki software. Since the first days of the wiki, the light novel series are still something unknown to many fans of light novels outside Japan. This wiki aims to help out those interested in picking up the series by offering comprehensive information about the story, the characters, and various aspects of the light novels. Also, this wiki would eventually become a haven for fans of Toaru Majutsu no Index, allowing discussions about the universe and what's to come for the series (since the novels are still ongoing). Wiki Development The Toaru Majutsu no Index Wiki was launched by GalaxyTM on September 19, 2009. He is later joined by Zekblue, who contributed to the modification of the wiki's first main page. Since the first day of the wiki's launch, the Toaru Majutsu no Index Wiki has vastly expanded into a comprehensive source of information for most of the media belonging to the Index franchise. The wiki now covers the [http://toarumajutsunoindex.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Light_Novel_Volumes Toaru Majutsu no Index light novels], the anime and manga adaptations, its spinoff anime series Toaru Kagaku no Railgun and its manga adaptation, the various sidestories created for both Index and Railgun, and the games based on the two series. As the Toaru Majutsu no Index Wiki's contributions are being noticed by the fanbase, the fan translating group Baka-Tsuki began to team up with the contributors of the wiki. To this day, the Toaru Majutsu no Index Wiki maintains an affiliation with the translators of the Toaru Majutsu no Index light novels at Baka-Tsuki. Affiliations *Animanga Wiki Hub *Medaka Box Wiki *Toriko Wiki *Shakugan no Shana Wiki *Natsume Yuujinchou Wiki *Shokugeki no Souma Wiki *Magi Wiki *Madan no Ou to Vanadis Wiki External Links *'Official Twitter:' @TAMNIWiki Category:Wiki Catalog Category:Supervised Wikis